


Shed

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Series: The English job [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Hurt, M/M, My first English work is nothing but pain, No reunion, Not Happy, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the little things Sherlock told Victor about John, his childhood friend knew that the meeting would go bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shed

**Author's Note:**

> This morning I saw this post http://torrilla.tumblr.com/post/13929856978/gif-testing  
>  on Tumblr and it inspired me to write this ficlet.  
>  I'm Italian, English is not my first language and this is not beta-ed, so forgive me for the mistakes and the funny English.

From the little things Sherlock told Victor about John, his childhood friend knew that the meeting would go bad.  
But he never imagined that it had gone so badly to push Sherlock to hide in the shed where he took refuge as a child when his relatives looked at him as if he were a monster, because during lunch he had proclaimed loudly that he had helped mom to cut up in pieces the goat that was in their dishes.  
That wood and tin shed was his first Mind Palace and was where Sherlock hid when something really hurt him deeply.  
Victor spun around to look at his motorbike: it would take less than an hour to get to London, breaking in Dr. Watson's office and inculcate in him a little common sense with his fists.  
"No. - Sherlock muttered with a barely audible voice - not worth it. It was predictable that it would go like that."  
Cautiously, Victor took a few steps toward his friend, and as Sherlock did not move or showed signs of being annoyed, joined him to put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
"Oh, dont' be. - Sherlock said with a so falsely cheerful voice that the Victor's heart bled - I had predicted that John could react like that. It's all right."  
_«No, unlikely.»_ he wanted to say to his friend, because he saw how deep John's refusal to renew their relationship had hit him. He tightened his grip on Sherlock's shoulder and tried to hug him. Sherlock did not withdraw but neither responded to the gesture.  
_«All right, Dr. Watson, then I'll take him.»_ Victor thought, but he knew it was just an illusion. Maybe he could even have his body, but not his heart. Sherlock's heart broke on John's words and it was no more.  
Love was nothing but a sad hide and seek.*  
  
[* Quote from the manga Video Girl Ai]


End file.
